So Susceptible
by Holly Rose E
Summary: Chapter One She hides behind a mask of iron, and withers behind the rust. She had her chance, but she blew it away like a cloud of dust. Is there time for another try? RavenBeast Boy
1. Prologue

So Susceptible  
  
By: Holly Rose E.  
  
Summary: She hides behind a mask of iron, and withers behind the rust. She had her chance, but she blew it away like a cloud of dust. Is there time for another try?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Look at me. Do I LOOK like I own such heavenly creations? No, I believe not.  
  
Author's Note: I hope I don't disappoint.  
  
*****  
  
So Susceptible: Prologue  
  
*****  
  
Fetid and malicious, the billowing smoke rises above and swirls around, encasing all it's whispering fingers can grasp upon. As she stares hard enough, she can see the form within, the entire entity as it struggles to maintain its life to claim her. The body, lank and horridly disproportionate, writes in agony; the demon's mouth snaps open and close, teeth nonexistent except for its vile perfumed breath. Its eyes, no more than that of a skull, work their way into the ultimate grimace of torture, screaming at her and making her shudder. Yet it disperses, for it has been beaten, this demon of old.  
  
Turning away, Raven floats, the feeling having fled her legs. She knew if she were to risk walking, her legs would collapse beneath her, and she would disintegrate in a flood of her own forbidden tears.  
  
She was in her mind, where else would she come to grieve? Where else would there be demons lurking behind all corners – waiting to attack, to attempt to snatch her very essence from her?  
  
Behind her, her eyes flickering ever so slightly at the sound, an unearthly scream escapes from the clouds, like that of the Banshee that had somehow managed to worm herself into Raven's world.  
  
As she floats, the crows call to her, cawing affectionately and she looks to them, smiling belittling, she has no time for them, no patience.  
  
Before, she would have been content to just sit with them, sing with them, pet them and share with them her tales of the outside world. They were her very first friends after all; they never judged her and never condescended. She looks for the leader, Maligna, whom had been bestowed the gift of changing into a human form for a short amount of time to converse.  
  
Her presence did not seep into Raven's mind, and she sighed tiredly.  
  
Unbidden, an image arises in her mind and forces her to stop where she is. It flashes before her, changing and  
  
_[blood dripping from porcelain tile]_  
  
_[cold green eyes glaring, blaming]_  
  
_[flames capturing the tower]_  
  
_[a group of vixens dancing around a fire, singing]_  
  
making her head ache horribly.  
  
A ball rose in her chest, making her heave, wondering briefly if this is what asthmatics feel, and expanded once in her throat before she coughed harshly where it quickly dissipated. Yet, she could feel it hanging in the air around her now, and she pulled her cloak tighter around her, snuggling deeper into the warmth and comfort.  
  
It was time to go and attempt at apologizing to Beast Boy to the best of her ability.  
  
*****  
  
Author's End Notes: Hmm. You tell me how it was, please.  
  
Love and Peace  
  
-Holly 


	2. Chapter One: Covet

So Susceptible  
  
By: Holly Rose E  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, otay?  
  
Author's Note: I'm still experimenting with their personalities, so I apologize profusely about this chapter.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One: Covet  
  
You own everything in your sight in your sight now  
  
Possess that special feature  
  
That everything you say and do is right  
  
~Jack Off Jill  
  
*****  
  
She supposed, only silently and to herself for what would others think of her if they were to be aware, that she should have known better than to do what she had done. She blamed it, mostly, on Terra because she didn't believe in guilt.  
  
Such feelings were for the weak, and if she were to openly welcome it and let it invade her she knew damn well she'd never let herself live it down. She had enough to deal with than to let herself be taken over, run down, and suffocated within such an emotion.  
  
She preferred to hold grudges on others, and blame them.  
  
However, considering it was Terra who was under her knife this time, she was going to try and see how long it was take her to make the blonde crumble.  
  
She found, without much surprise, that from the first moment of meeting the geological manipulator  
  
_[so chary how she fit in so easily, flawless, seamlessly. everyone loved her, even you did for a time raven, if only for a second]_  
  
she had had her suspicions. How was it that she had made them all love her so easily, even Robin and Cyborg, who tended to be rather on their own from time to time. Robin could be a hard-head, but once his trust was earned, good-golly-miss-Molly, there had better be proof of a homicide before that could be broken.  
  
She stared at her door, wondering how she could go about getting Beast Boy alone to make her embarrassing apologetics; Terra would most likely want to give her a mental rug-burn while doing so. As such, she was trying to mentally defer where each and all of them were.  
  
Sighing internally, Raven opened her door and stepped out, suddenly hit with a barrage of noise. The TV was blaring much too loudly and if they weren't stranded on their own little island, god only knew how long it would have taken for the cop sirens to be blaring. Her teammates were yelling as Robin and Cyborg battled it out on one of the newest games  
  
_[don't they get enough of the violence out during out battles? why hide all that pent up anger? why not...]_  
  
Raven shushed the voice quickly, scolding it vehemently.  
  
Almost like a stalker, an invader within her own house, she crept up from behind and watched their antics, an amused eyebrow arched and a glint glowering in her eyes.  
  
"Take... THAT, wonder-boy!" Cyborg cried, ending the battle with a flare. He got up and did a small victory dance, "Boo-yah."  
  
"Alright, Cyborg! Way to go!" Terra ran over to him, high-five-ing enthusiastically. She turned around and smirked at Robin whose face was pure rage, and it sent her over the edge. Laughing, she held out a hand on behalf of Cyborg, "Good game, man, but you're still no match." She sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't feel bad," she said, before whispering, "I have a feeling he might've put in a code or two," she ended, giggling behind one gloved hand.  
  
Robin smirked, the anger dissipating, and turned to Starefire who was rambling any and all of the congratulatory sayings she had picked up, with the few occasions of some slips into her own native language. She was smiling brightly, her emerald eyes sparkling and Robin couldn't help but smiling back.  
  
Raven frowned, she'd heard Terra and her eyes flashed black for a moment before she berated herself harshly and was under control once more.  
  
'Beast Boy,' she called mentally.  
  
He stopped what he was doing: bragging to the boy-wonder and boasting that he could take on Cyborg any day, and looked at her quizzically. "Huh? Yeah, Rae?"  
  
Raven fought down the blush and the urge to fidget as they all turned to look at her; very rarely did she ever call for one's sole attention. 'I need to talk to you, please.'  
  
Beast Boy grinned like he found out that the entire world population were becoming vegetarians, and ran over. Terra, predictably, slinked behind and talked before Beast Boy did.  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?" She asked with her normal tone and that crap- eating smile blaring from her face. Raven winced, thinking how anyone could be _that_ happy all the time.  
  
"I need to talk to him. Alone," she glowered.  
  
Terra rose an eyebrow, "Alright Miss-Solitude, don't mind me." She turned to leave, but Raven was sure she saw  
  
_[rocks flying at uncontrollable speeds]_  
  
_[beast boy screaming]_  
  
a glare being thrown her way.  
  
"Let's go to the roof," she said simply once she felt sure that Terra was out of hearing range.  
  
"The roof, eh?" Beast Boy wriggled his eyebrows, "So, finally coming to amends with your feelings, huh?"  
  
Raven scowled and shook her head, almost pityingly. Beast Boy followed her as she floated out, stealing one last look at Terra--who was dancing around with Starfire at the moment--and smiled at the sight.  
  
-End Chapter One-  
  
Hopefully the next chapter will be a LOT longer. *frowns* I just wanted to get another one asap, so...  
  
THANK YOU'S:  
  
pyschobunny410: I'm going to have a helluva lot of fun with her visions and whatnot. Teehee.  
  
trisket-n-gunther: I hope you didn't just review to ask me to review something of yours back. *frowns* But I thank you anyway!  
  
Anonymous: oooh, I've piqued someone's interest. Yay.  
  
eventidespirit: I'm glad you liked the characterization, I wasn't quite sure about it, though.  
  
sycommansonboy: Hi, sweet! *huggles* you're never on messenger when I'm on! *cries* why not?  
  
DCJ: *shivers* lick me 'gain? Teehee. Ur one-shot is IN-PROGRESS! *cackles*  
  
blue fox demon: hope you liked!  
  
PLEASE LEAVE ANY COMMENTS!  
  
Love and peace,  
  
-Holly 


End file.
